The GACC
by Prue Lawrence
Summary: Lilo has grown up and is considering going to college. Addressed by the alien Grand Councilwoman, she is asked to join the G.A.C.C., the Galactic Alliance Community College. Torn between going and leaving her sister, Nani proposes a plan. Also—this actually wasn't my idea—I found it on Pintrest. This is just fan based.
1. Chapter 1

Prue L. Lawrence—12/14/2014

**Hey, guys!

I'm going to explain some things really fast. First of all, I actually found this idea on Pintrest, that Lilo was invited by the Grandcouncilwoman to come to a Community college.

These are NOT my characters, this is completely fan based. I don't know if I'll continue it, but if there are requests for it, I may add to it.

Thanks for reading!

—Prue Lawrence**

Chapter 1: The G.A.C.C. (Galactic Alliance Community College)

Lilo sat on her bed, her legs spread out, reading a book. Several photographs lined the walls of her room, of people at the beach she had taken when she was a child. Nani had never discouraged it, and Lilo never had the patience to take them all down.

A soft knock came at the door.

"Come in!" Lilo called, not closing her book. Out of the corner of her eye, Nani slid her head into the space between the door and the rim.

"Don't you want to have a party? I made cake," she said, holding up a piece. Stitch came scuttling in between Nani's ankles and jumped onto Lilo's bed, curling under her arm.

"It's real good," he said, his alien ears folding, his blue antennae lowering as he closed his eyes. "Stitch sleepy."

"I don't really feel like having cake," Lilo replied, frowning.

Nani's face fell, and Lilo grimaced, half wishing she hadn't said anything. Nani came into the room and placed the plate onto the side table, and sat on Lilo's bed. "Aren't you happy? You just graduated from high school, honey." Nani stroked her sister's hair. Lilo accepted the caress, but looked down at the sheets, trailing her fingers in them, making small ripples.

"Yeah," Lilo's face fell. "I just don't feel like having cake, really."

"Is it because the Grand Councilwoman called, about the community college?"

Lilo sat up straighter in her bed, folding her knees and putting her arms between her knees. "Well... yeah."

"Why?" Nani frowned. "I thought you'd be happy about that, baby. You can even have Stitch come with you. The Grand Councilwoman said so."

"She didn't say anything about _you _coming with us," Lilo said. "That's the problem."

Nani frowned. "Lilo, that's what college is about. Striking out on your own, you know?"

"That's not what I'm worried about."

Nani paused, contemplating. "You don't want to leave me alone here. Is that it?"

Lilo's eyes filled with tears. Nani didn't realize this until she felt something wet splatter against the sheets, feeling it spray lightly on her hand. "I'd feel ungrateful, just leaving you here."

Nani pulled her sister into a hug, and they sat there for several minutes, Lilo's tears freely spilling onto the sheets. Nani pursed her lips, thinking. "What if I made you a deal, baby?"

Lilo wiped at her face, making a large snuffling noise. Nani grimaced as she heard mucus audibly sucking in Lilo's nose, like she would have when she was younger. "What kind of a deal?"

Nani traced lines in the blankets. "I've been thinking about this for a long time, Lilo. I never went to college because… Well, because I was taking care of you. Now that you're old enough to go to college… I think it's time we both grew up. What if we _both_ went?"

Lilo's face visibly brightened. But Nani held up her forefinger. "I'm not done yet, Lilo."

"There's more?"

"Yes, there's more. We can't go to the same college."

"What?" Lilo and Stitch both exclaimed. "You can't do that!"

"Yes Lilo, I can."

"But why?"

"I won't always be there to take care of you, baby. That's a fact. I can't look after you all of the time."

Lilo's face fell again, her countenance drooping.

"It'll be a learning experience. For the both of us. And if you promise to come home for breaks, I will, too. We'll see each other, don't worry."

Lilo sniffed again. "You promise?"

"I promise," her sister said. "I'll give you a few days to think about it, okay?"

"Okay."

"_Now_ will you eat some cake?"Nani smiled big. "It's your favorite, baby."

Lilo gave a weak smile, and took the small plate from her sister's hands.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Prue L. Lawrence—1/29/2015

****Hey guys! Prue Lawrence again! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you like this fan fiction! Personally, I think the idea will go far. Any reviews help a lot, and they make me want to write more for you guys! So if you want more, just leave a nice note! :) **

**Thank you, Maiden of the Heavens, the first person to make a review on my story! That was really nice of you to ask me to continue this story. It inspired me to start on the next chapter.**

**As always, the ownership belongs to its respective owner, which is Disney. I grew up with these movies, Lilo and Stitch among them! If not for them, I probably wouldn't have thought of this fan fiction.**

**Thanks! **

—**Prue Lawrence****

Chapter Two—Lilo's Decision

Lilo knew she had several months before she would actually enter the community college. Her stomach churned at the thought. She shifted around in bed, Stitch sleeping at the end, knowing her tendencies to move around, on her back, her side, on occasion her stomach. She sighed, and slowly sat up.

Lilo knew Stitch wouldn't just let this go. He knew now not to tear at things, and his paws padded softly on the bedsheets, leaning into her, nuzzling his large blue head into her side. "Lilo… okay?" he asked.

Lilo patted his head. He had gotten slightly bigger over the years, but not by much. She felt that he should know by now how to speak normally. He did, on occasion, but she figured it was more to be endearing to speak in chopped sentences. His speech had been awkward when she first met him when her sister took her to get a "dog." She smiled sheepishly at her own silly innocence. Nani never questioned much, letting Lilo grow up on her own.

"Yeah," she said, rubbing his head. Stitch closed his eyes, almost like a dog would.

"That's good," he said, patting her thigh, and without warning, jumped off the bed.

"Hey—wait!" she hissed, hoping she wouldn't wake Nani. She hopped off the bed as well, her legs now much longer and more full. She had to admit she had filled out, maybe more than she preferred. But her hair grew long, one thing that she found to be beautiful on herself. The long black tips extended past her waist and ended at her hips. Her room hadn't changed much though, she thought, with a smile.

Stitch led her to the window of her room, and he sat down. Lilo couldn't help but smile at how small and chubby he was. He more or less plopped down on the ground, bouncing slightly and looking at her, expectantly. "Can't sleep? Sit here," he said, patting the ground beside him. Lilo shrugged inwardly. She walked and sat beside him, shivering in her gray tank top and green and yellow shorts that came to the middle of her thighs. She sat down beside him, a bit more gracefully than he did.

Stitch pointed out the window. "Me…" He pointed to himself. "Go with you?" He then pointed to Lilo.

Lilo ruffled the space between his ears. A small tuft of blue hair grew there. "Of course you'll come with me." Aliens of all kinds would come there, she guessed. At least, she hoped.

Stitch seemed to notice a slight hesitation in her voice. "You not want me to come with you?" he asked, hurt inlaid in his voice.

Lilo acted fast. She reached over and grabbed him by his midsection, hugging him like she would a stuffed toy. Stitch struggled for breath, but he managed to laugh a little, a maniacal laugh that Lilo was used to. It gave her comfort. She rubbed her knuckles to her head. "Of course I want you to come with me. I was just afraid they might not let me." Might as well be honest, she thought. It wouldn't hurt him. "But they will, I'll talk to the grand councilwoman."

"When we start?" he asked.

Lilo puckered her lips, as though she tasted something sour, maybe a lemon. "In a few months," she replied. "We have to wait a summer vacation." She rubbed his head, and his eyes fluttered placidly, though he looked sad.

"Me not want to wait," Stitch complained, hanging limp for the first time in her arms. She tickled his stomach, and he laughed. "Stop!" he cried, pushing at her, feebly, though he grinned widely.

She let him go, and he burst away from her, and, running up the the window, he looked out of it more seriously this time.

"You get job?" he asked, turning and raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'll have to," she said, shrugging complacently.

He pointed to himself again. "And… me?"

"I'm sure we can find you something," she said. 

****I won't go into detail about her job later, I'm probably just going to start the next chapter with Lilo going into the school. I hope you like it! Sorry some of my chapters are so short, though. But I'll hopefully add more. Reviews are REALLY helpful! Thanks again for reading!**

—**Prue Lawrence****

4


	3. Chapter 3

Prue L. Lawrence—1/31/2015

****Hey guys, Prue Lawrence here! Lilo and Stitch belongs to their respective owners, this is completely fan based! This message will be shorter this time. Anyway, a review really does a lot to boost my motivation to write more! So if you want me to write more, please please please write a review! I'll try to make my chapters longer. Thanks so much for reading, it means a lot when someone take the time to read and review my fan fiction!**

—**Prue**

Chapter 3: the G.A.C.C.

_Three months later..._

Lilo twisted and turned in her bed until her pants twisted with her. Irritated, she reached down and slipped them off, throwing them at the opposite wall. She turned on her side, her legs feeling more free. She didn't feel any more comfortable, though.

Stitch always knew if there was something wrong with Lilo. Instead of jumping off the bed, Stitch more or less scuttled over Lilo's legs and thighs on all fours, jumped down into the depression between her arms and hips, and snuggled under her elbows, his large blue head rubbing against her chin.

"First day," he struggled, "hard for everyone. Hard for me, too."

She rubbed his head. "I know, Stitch. I know."

In reality, the first day to finally go into the G.A.C.C. was the next day, Nani insisted that Lilo have an extra day to find her way around the G.A.C.C. It was a code euphemism for, "I'm dropping you off, now. On your own." It was Nani's way of trying to help her instead of skipping the pan and dropping her straight into the fire; in essence, not dropping her off on the first day. But Lilo didn't feel any less nerve racked. She felt her stomach coil inside her, like she was on her period, but worse. Nani already had plans for that first night, but after that, Lilo felt like she was on her own. She wondered if Nani felt the same way.

Nani was old enough to be married, but she spent all that time taking care of Lilo as her legal guardian. Whenever Lilo thought about it that way, her stomach twisted uncomfortably. It wasn't Lilo's fault that their parents died, but Nani's responsibility toward Lilo must have been an incredible burden. Lilo didn't think about it much when she was young, but thinking of how difficult college must be in that moment felt like a pinprick to the large gaping hole of time in Nani's life, spent and dedicated towards raising her little sister.

Lilo squeezed Stitch's middle slightly. Nani never complained. Not once. It was a good thing that Lilo was going to school, she thought. Yes, this was how Lilo could finally release Nani from her job of taking care of Lilo. With that small comfort, her arms released slightly from Stitch's sides, and hung limp over the bed, her mouth slightly open. Stitch dutifully reached up and closed it, and nuzzled his head against her for the night.

"Good morning, baby!" Nani's voice rang from the hallway. Lilo looked up at the alarm, and shut her eyes, throwing the blanket over her head. Gray morning light bled into the room, giving it a monotonous, almost lazy feel. Not today, Lilo knew.

"Nani, it's six. Can't you give a graduate a few more minutes to sleep?"

In answer, Nani's fingers jabbed into her sides, making Lilo squirm and laugh. "Come on, you're excited, right? I know I am," Nani said through the sheets. Her words sounded muffled, and Lilo turned the blankets away from her head. She smiled, seeing her sister, who hadn't changed much in her mind throughout the years. Wearing a cutoff T shirt and shorts that came to the middle of her thighs, Nani stood with her hands on her hips, staring down at her sister lovingly. Almost too lovingly for six in the morning. Her hair rumpled its way down her shoulders and down to her hips. She probably just woke up herself. Now that Lilo grew up, many of her friends told her she looked a lot like Nani.

Nani tickled her again. "Come on, I have a surprise for you!"

Lilo wondered if Nani was a bit too excited for college. Then again, Nani held it off for too long. The feeling she had last night twisted her insides—again. Nani, always selfless. And when Lilo thought she couldn't get any more selfless, Nani proved Lilo wrong.

Stitch perked up at the word, "surprise." He stretched beside Lilo, yawning widely. "Surprise? Present?"

"You get one too, Stitch. We all do."

Now that Lilo smelled a whiff of what was behind Nani, she guessed what Nani had in mind. A slow smile crept over her face.

"Crepes?" She smelled the air. Yes, the sweet smell of the batter. Nani only ever made crepes on Christmas or on other special occasions. It was more or less easily detectable in the Pelekai household.

Nani nodded vigorously. "Eat up, though."

Lilo smiled up at her sister. "You don't need to tell me twice."

Lilo now saw the reasoning behind this. It wasn't just because this was a special occasion for the three of them, but Nani did it to more or less quell Lilo's nervousness. Pie filling was an expensive treat in their home, and cream cheese and powdered sugar.

If it was important to Nani, it was important to Lilo.

Lilo ate until she felt her stomach would burst, but the three of them, Stitch especially, managed to finish the especially large batch of crepes, Nani made sure there was no reason for Lilo to be hungry, and that made Lilo's heart glow, despite the discomfort below it.

Lilo realized also, with no small pang, that this would be the last time she'd eat with Nani in a long time. Nani, even if she was gone for much of the day at work, tried to regularly have dinner with Lilo and Stitch.

At least she had Stitch. But Nani would be alone. Another reason Lilo felt the need to blame herself for.

Nani misinterpreted the look on Lilo's face though, as she finished another bite of her seventh crepe. "You nervous, baby?"

That caring voice again. "Yeah." That was half the truth, at least. Lilo shoved another piece of the crepe into her mouth to avoid speaking again. Lilo couldn't keep anything from Nani for long.

Nani reached across the table and carefully fingered a truss of Lilo's hair between her fingers. "I know that my deal wasn't… very great. I'm not trying to be the cuckoo that pushes you out of the nest. You understand, right?"

Lilo made no move to stop her sister. "I know, Nani. I'm just worried about you, you know? I mean, I'll have Stitch, and you won't have anyone to—" Lilo's voice cracked.

Nani acted quickly. She moved, and crouched in front of Lilo's chair like she did when Lilo felt upset when she was younger.

"Hey hey, look at me, baby. Don't worry about me. The Pelekai is a strong family. I've raised you for so long. Do you really think college is going to beat me? Besides, I won't be the only one going to that college."

Lilo turned a now silently tear streaked eye to her sister.

"Remember Ohana?" Nani asked, and Lilo nodded vigorously. Lilo felt something wet and strangely salty come into her mouth, but she made no move to wipe the tear away. Nani did, instead.

"Tell it to me, then," Nani said, now holding both Lilo's hands in hers.

"Ohana," Lilo choked, "means family. Family means that no one gets left behind or… or forgotten."

"You won't forget me, baby," Nani said, smiling. "If you truly believe those words, you'll never leave me behind, or forget me. I'll be right here, okay?" Nani placed her palm onto Lilo's chest, right above her heart. When Lilo didn't answer, afraid she would start crying if she would, Nani prodded: "Okay?"

In answer, Lilo wrapped her arms around her sister, shamelessly crying. She hadn't cried so hard in so long. Stitch strangely, had been quiet that whole time, watching the two sisters' exchange. He then climbed onto Nani's back and wrapped his pudgy arms around her neck, crying large elephant tears, his exaggerated cries drowning out the two sisters'. And, because it was Stitch, a small glob of snot hung from his nose which Lilo promptly wiped away with another Kleenex before it made its entrance as a large green stain on Nani's shirt.

Lilo finally got a hold of herself when Nani handed her several tissues, promising to send letters daily, whenever she could. Lilo made Nani promise to write about herself, if there were any cute guys there, or if any of her professors ever gave her a hard time. Nani promised, only if Lilo would. Lilo promised as well.

With everything packed, the three of them stepped into the car to go meet the grandcouncilwoman.

****Okay, hopefully that was a better, longer chapter. And, just as a question, does anyone know what happened to Nani and David? I can't remember if they married or not. Anyway, thanks for reading! More to come!**

—**Prue****

6


End file.
